


Ling Yao: FMA Fanfic List

by I_Am_A_Rock



Series: Kay's Fanfic Lists [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock
Summary: A list of Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfictions with Ling Yao.(If anyone knows any good fanfics that are not on the list, please tell us. We would love to check them out.)(If you wish to see more FMA fics check out our fma fic Masterlist.)
Series: Kay's Fanfic Lists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096535
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

[ Agreed to Disagree - Tierfal ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212487)

Two consciousnesses in one head make for some interesting conversations. (Ling and Greed)

[ Alliance Against the Milk ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9652454/1/Alliance-Against-the-Milk)

Flame and Fullmetal. Negotiations, teenage rebellion, Elysia's tears, Juvie riot, Furher is stepping back to enjoy the war between the two alchemists. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, leading a riot full of teenagers!

[Dealmaking - Barkour ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84921)

Greed said, "Why be king of one tiny country—" "—when you can rule the world entire," said Ling. "Yes, I've heard this. But Xing is not so tiny as you think." (Ling and Greed)

[ drifting (and the way home is lost) - shutupsolace ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443605)

Ling Yao’s inner narrative as he struggles with the introduction of the philosopher’s stone to his body.

[for we all have our nightmares (even me, my dear) - writing_addict ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497304)

The nightmares were bearable. Really. If this was the punishment he got for letting his people die, for failing them, for being selfish, then he would happily carry that weight. It was the smallest price to pay for their sacrifice.

He knew he deserved them.

Or: Ling gets slightly more injured than in canon during the Promised Day and winds up in the hospital with the Elrics and the rest of Colonel Mustang's team--while dealing with survivor's guilt, PTSD, and years of pressure to become the ruler of an entire empire.

Now, I don't know about you guys, but that's not great for a teenager's psyche.

Enter Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, determined to be this kid's support for as long as he needs it (and oh boy, does he need it). (Parental RoyLing)

[midnight hours (falling apart) - writing_addict ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399686/chapters/64309984)

During a diplomatic mission to Xing, Roy sees signs of something worrying, and gives the newly-named Heir to the throne an out if he ever needs one.

Five months later, Ling Yao knocks on his door in the middle of the night, and proceeds to shatter.

(Parental RoyLing)

[no regrets, brother ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761769)

Ling let out a long stream of breath, elbowing Greed’s side, “You’re lucky I’m as weak as you are. Once I’m back at full health, I’m returning that punch in the face. I can’t believe you.”

Greed snorted, “Hey, it worked. You should’ve kept your guard up. And I still can't believe you threw your damn philosopher's stone at me, idiot—”

“Half of it, first of all, and you conned me, asshole, second. I didn’t want you to fucking die, sue me for it.”

✦

greed lives and sleeps and he and ling'll be fine.

[P is for Parenthood (and Pain)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11743886/1/P-is-for-Parenthood-and-Pain)

When an unexpected turn of events leaves Edward stranded in the desert with his not-so innocent baby brother, an annoying Xingese prince, and worst of all his condescending flame-happy superior, the four must find their way home without a cent to their names and no recollection of the night before. ParentalRoyed, Edwin, Royai, Almei, Lingfan

[Reaction - kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571491)

Ed needs to see a doctor. It's hard to do when he's a wanted fugitive. (Set in the winter when Ed is running with Greeling's crew)

[second star from the right (straight on 'til morning) - writing_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076787/chapters/63424924)

He expects something other than lost, frightened brown eyes flicking over him for a moment, or tiny bronze fingers curling into metal. He expects something other than thin, trembling shoulders wrapped loosely in torn, stained fabric or hollow cheeks. He expects something other than tears sliding down that tiny face and matted dark hair tossed in torn, snarled little curls, expects something other than soft little whimpers and a hoarse, pitiful cry of fright.

He expects something, anything other than a tiny, terrified child.

Or:

Roy Mustang ventures into the vents to exterminate a mouse. Instead he finds a small, frightened, very hurt child--a child banished from his home and forced to search for the very thing he's helping Edward Elric look for if he wants even a chance at returning. Instead, he finds himself with the sudden urge to cause a diplomatic incident with the emperor of Xing, and very little desire to let the desperate, lonely kid return somewhere that's only brought him pain and fear.

Instead, he finds himself adopting (another, some part of him mutters) the child, and can't bring himself to mind at all. (Parental RoyLing)

[Self Control - Cyriae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675498/chapters/39104086)

Greedling AU where Ling is the one in control from the beginning rather than Greed. Greed still manages to ruin everything.

[Team Greed Doodles Masterlist](https://humming-doodles.tumblr.com/masterlist)

[The roles to us assigned at birth - Tui_and_La](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787701)

"I set out to rule the world

With only paper shield and a wooden sword

No mountain dared stay in my way

Even the oceans tremble in my wake."

\-- East (Sleeping at Last)

[Theory and Practice - metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596916)

Sequel to In Defiance of Reason and Justifying the Means.

Ed took a trip out East for automail maintenance, and came back with a Xingian prince and a suicidal plan involving lots of explosions. Maes was coming to expect this sort of behavior from Ed.

[we know each other as we always were - ohmytheon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866432)

Living in the palace is strange enough for May, but even stranger with the new Emperor and a homunculus trying to act like an actual big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided that this list was too short to need multiple chapters.


	2. Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A selection of suggested authors who write a lot of these fics.

[ writing_addict ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_addict/pseuds/writing_addict)

The world's only source of Parental!RoyLing fics, but that's not all. They have written many other amazing works both for Fullmetal Alchemist and various other fandoms.

**Author's Note:**

> We are testing out this mini list to see how people respond. Depending on how things go, we may move this to our main Masterlist or delete it entirely. Please give us feedback so that we may act accordingly.


End file.
